


Bad Liar

by Red_Flame_2000



Series: FBI Omega Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ABANDONED sorry, Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Theo Reaken, Alpha Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst with an happy ending, Beta Danny Mahaelani, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Kira Yukimura, Beta Malia Tate, Dom Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Medical Examinator Scott McCall, Mob Boss Derek Hale, No Werewolves, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Omega Liam Dunbar, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Reporter Lydia Martin, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles pretends to be an Alpha, Sub Stiles Stilinski, and fails..., the argents are not good in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: In a world were there's no supernatural, you are labelled on your sixteen birthday with Alpha/Beta/Omega, and with that you are also labelled with Dom or Sub.Stiles Stilinski is an Omega Sub FBI agent (who pretends for his own sake to be an Alpha), who's been in charge of the mission. Omega's are found death in alleys, with no evidence other then a triskelion Stiles has to find out who kills them. Add then Mob Boss Alpha Dom Derek Hale, who's back at Beacon Hills after fifteen years and all hell breaks loose.Will Stiles find the killer or will he be the next victim?This is the story behind one-shot: "Trust me darlin'.





	1. It's been a difficult year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is a continuation of my one-shot. Chapters will be short but will come almost every day. I'm not a native English speaker so feedback on any mistakes would be nice. This work is not beta-read. And yes, the story is inspired by the song Bad Liar - Imagine Dragons.

At the age of sixteen all men and women must go to their city hall for test. Those test will give you two labels. One of the labels you will get is an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Alpha's are the highest class, they can do everything and will get the best jobs and the most money. 

Beta's are the middle class, they can go to university or college and get a well paid job. They will not get the finest tasks but they are living a good life. Omega's that's another story, they are forbidden to go to college and they are given the lowest tasks. Most of them are prostitues or cleaners. 

The second label you get that day is the Dom or Sub-label, Alpha's are always given the Dom label and Omega's the Sub-label but Beta's can get both, they vary how strong you are and how smart. 

Stiles Stilinski knew from the moment he reached the age of sixteen that he was an omega. That day was the worst (second worst) day of his life, he stood up ill, he got cramps and sweat a lot. When he came down for breakfast with his dad, he smelled almost everything they had, the eggs and toast on his plate, the biscuits in the cupboard, the cologne of his dad. Literally everything. 

'Hey Buddy, everything allright', his dad asks worriedly. 'I think I got the flu or something, I feel nauseous', I said and my sight became blurry. 'Dad something's really wrong.' I told him before everything became black.

When I woke up the second time that day, the nauseous feeling disappeared but it was like my whole body was on fire. All the blankets were off immediately, even the clothes I wore were too much on my skin. 'Dad', I screamed when it became all to much.

He ran in my room with his pistol in the hand. 'What's wrong', he said when he was looking around in my room for what the suddenly panicking has caused. But ofcourse nothing was found only his sweating son (with no clothes on) in his bed. 'What the hell Stiles.'

'Dad, what the hell is happening with me? My body is on fire and I produce something between my ass', he said dumbly. And almost the sheriff had cracked a laugh but when he saw Stiles face he became serious in an instant. 'I think you are in heat son', he said apologetic. 

'You can't be serious dad, I was supposed to be an Alpha like you. I was supposed to go to the FBI, because I want to make you proud', Stiles said with tears in his eyes. 'Dad please tell me this is all a joke.' Noah goes over to Stiles' bed and sits down at the rand of it and strokes his son's wet cheek. 'I'm sorry son, but I've seen this so many times, there's no way this is some of sickness. You are presenting Omega', he said apologetic.

More tears were shred but a newfound dermination aswell. Stiles Stilinski will be the first Omega that will prove that his kind was strong aswell. After five days, the sickness was gone and Stiles' scent was sweeter then before. But to hide the scent his father has given him scentblockers and alpha cologne. After taking the tests Noah changed Stiles record to an Alpha and Dom status so his son could be anything he wanted to be.

Years passed and no one know that Alpha Stiles Stilinski was an Omega. Only his best friend and crush Lydia Martin knew it because she helped him with his heats over the years. Because how much things he tried, his heats came every three months. When that happend he got away with it because of his dad' status as the sheriff. 

Stiles got his degree and applied by the FBI where after 3 years he became the best of his class. He got an job immediatly after his graduation and he works now as the head of the appartement in Beacon Hills. After an year omega's went missing and found death in alleys. And that's where we are today, the worst day of his live. The day he met Derek Hale in a café where he threatened Lydia Martin, and where his identity was revealed only with one sniff. 


	2. And terrors don’t prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, and we'll meet a new (old) character. With a secret of his own. (this is placed after the one-shot so read that one first so you won't be confused)

After bringing Lydia home, I got a call from the station. 'Stilinski meet Reaken and Boyd in the hospital, McCall has new information on the latest victim.' 'Okay got it chief', I said before I hang up. 

The travel didn't last long because of the lack file and within ten minutes I was at the hospital. ''Beacon Hills Hospital.'' At the reception I saw Melissa McCall, the head nurse of the hospital and the second love of my father. 'Hey Stiles, your partners and Scott are in the mortuarium, there is new information about the last girl', she said with a kiss on my cheek.

'Thanks Melissa', I said I gave her also a kiss on the cheek and a wave before I went to the mortuarium. Like she said there were Theo and Boyd and also my almost brother-in-law and my best childhood and still friend Scott McCall. 'Hey Scott so what did you found out?'

'Well she was also strangled like the others but the triskelion is new', he said and I rolled my eyes, I can see that too Scottie. 'But that's not a brand, just a stamp for a club or something. I zoomed in but the stamp was too faded for me to see anything useful.' Well that's a disappointment. 

'I'm sure of it, you can find a club with a triskelion stamp and if you take a look at the clothes you know also which club you have to look for', he said with a glim in his eyes. Is that amusement? 'Yeah I know, a kinky club', I grumbled. When I said that everyone laughed, even Scott traitor. 'What you know it's true, those leather clothes are an indicator of a BDSM club, which other club would require leather and not so much of it. I'm sure it didn't cover most anything even before it was ripped open.' 

'Hey I'm not mocking you, I know that it's that sort of club but that word coming out your mouth was hilarious.' 'Ha ha ha, just so funny. What about if I talk about what happened at your sixth birthday will you laugh then too?', I said threathening and Scott became a little pale. 'I thought so', I said with a smirk. 'Come on man, can you just forget about that, it's almost fifteen years ago', he grumbeled and now it was my time to laugh. 

Theo and Boyd looked suspicious at each other but didn't say anything about it. So now I have to look at all the BDSM clubs around Beacon Hills, won't be that much work. I should look right in to it when I'm home. I'm sure I could link some of those clubs at that asshole Hale, deserves him right after he messed with Lydia. 

'And anything else?', I asked. 'Nope nothing for now, only the usual like the other victims. Omega, sub and raped before killed, but no DNA of the killer because he bath them before dumping them in that alley.' Well nothing new indeed, he makes sure of it we don't find anything from DNA of him, it's because of that we know it's an professional. 

'Okay thanks Scottie, see you tonight for dinner?', I asked him and he nodded. Now again looked Boyd and Theo at each other. 'Do you know eachother or something?', Theo asked first. 'Oh yeah, he's my best friend for a long time, with Lydia we are inseparable. Our parents are dating at the moment too, so we spent a lot of time togheter. Aren't we Scott?', I asked and he nodded but something in his eyes didn't sit right with me, like he hides something from me. 

'Yes we are.', he said unsure and now I was really suspicious. I shook it from me, but we needed a serious talk later. 'See you later', I said before leading the other officers out of the mortuarium. 'So you two reports our results to our chief and I will look further into the clubs. I hope I can get the one before monday, before our mission starts it would be so much easier to scratch all the clubs to just one.' The two alpha's nodded before leaving with their cars. 

I took my pills before heading home myself, if I didn't do that every day at the same hour, my heats will come earlier then the three months are over and with this new mission nothing can go wrong. And certainly when my life is on risk, being a omega is not a sin, but with my job it's not the best thing. If my dad wasn't the sheriff at that time and I would be an Omega on paper, there was no way I would get in the acadamy. There was no way I would be the best agent they had in years, all of that would be a dream. 

I opened my computer and looked up the photo's which I took from the crime scene. The death body gave me chills and not the good one obviously. I zoomed in on the stamp and tried to solve the missing pieces of that stamp, like an adress or a freaking name. But nothing, it will be difficult but I know I can do this. It's not just for my sake, but also that of Lydia and the families of the victims. It's important I can get this killer and get him behind bars. And I will do everything in my power that it will become reality, even if it means I die.

_At the mortuarium Scott looked at the stamp on the girls hand. He knew that stamp like no one else did. He was a member of the club, the gang, the pack himself. He must contact Derek about this, there was no way Stiles wouldn't get the club if he looked into it, he was one of the best he knew._

_He didn't want to lie to his friend there was no way he would betray the people he loves. Even if Stiles is his friend and knew him his whole life, he won't betray his love. His sub. His second family. He just can't._

_He grabbed his phone and dials the first number in his contacts. 'Hey Derek, we'll have a little problem.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? What can I change or were there any grammar or spelling mistakes I can correct? Let me know, I appreciate any feedback I get!


	3. On innocent victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia try to look further into the stamp of the death omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, let me know if there are any errors. It was difficult to write this one so please any feedback would be great!

Hours passed and I didn't get any more information on the stamp. I ate dinner with 'my family' and we made smalltalk about those murders. But because it made Melissa uncomfortabel because she's an omega herself we stopped talking about it. After dinner I locked myself again in my room, but nothing was found. I was fustrated so I called the only person (besides Scott) I knew who will help me with this. 

'Stiles it's two in the morning, I need my sleep you know', yawned Lydia trough the phone. Yes, since this afternoon (what's now about twelve hours from now) I've been looking into that stamp, without succes. 'I'm sorry Lyds but I need your opinion and help on something important', I said. 'And that can't wait until this afternoon?', she asked irritated, I rolled my eyes she and her diva ways sometimes.

'It can but I want it done as soon as possible', I said. 'Fine, pick me up in about an hour', she grumbled. 'Thanks hon you're a lifesaver.' 'Yeah yeah no problem.' After she hung up and knew she would get ready (don't know why you need an hour to get ready) I looked again at that stamp. It irritates me it does seem familiar but don't know how to put the pieces together.

After about an half hour later I slammed my computer shut and took my keys. Roscoe roared literally to life and we maked our way to Lydia's house. She was already waiting on her porch. 'I hope you have a good reason to wake me at this ungodly hour?', she muttered, 'I need my beauty sleep you know.' 'I know but it's for our operation and I need your help on something I've been looking in for the past twelve hours.'

When we arrived at my home, my father and Mellisa were also awake. 'Where were you? It's almost three, shouldn't you be in bed? And What's Lydia doing here?', my dad asks. 'I'm asking myself that too sir', she grumbled. 'As you can see I picked Lydia up at her house because I need her advice and knowlegde on something.' 

'Can I help too', he asked, but I shook my head better if he not know anything about this mission, he would only worry. And certainly when he knew what we are on about. 'It's not needed, Lydia and I can look into it, I'm sure we can solve the little problem. But thanks for asking', I said with a smile. 

I lead Lydia into my room, we spent her almost all our time together, talking, discussing, helping eachother with eachother's heats, literally everything. 'So what did you need my help with', she asked, when she looked around in this messy room, nothing she hadn't seen before, I'm always a messy person. 

'You know about those murders and how they are chlothed, or how less', I said when I looked again at those photo's with her. 'Yeah leather and such like always, what's different now?', she asked now more awake. I zoomed in on the stamp and her eyes widened, she mumbled something under her breath I'm pretty sure it was something like 'that's impossible.' 

'Do you know something more about that stamp because I know I'm missing something but I can't seem to get what', I grumbled tiredly, seems that the adrenaline of today is wearing out. 'Do you remember that asshole that we saw this afternoon', she said with a glim in her eyes. 'How can I forget the asshole who treathened my friend?', I muttered darkly, thinking about that Alpha. About his dark hair, that stubble, the leather jacket, his cologne, his... What the hell are you doing Stilinski? Thinking about that ass? An alpha? A mob boss at that. 

'Well it seems he owns a night club', she said, 'and a BDSM club at that.' I knew it, I knew he would own something like that. 'I knew it, do you know anything more about this? An adress or a name?', I asked hopefully. She shook her head: 'I'm sorry hon, nothing, but the triskelion is the emblem of their community, maybe you can look more into that?', she tried. 

'Yeah maybe, can you use your contacts again, maybe they know something more?', I tried again but she shook her head. 'No not again, I don't want be the next on their list, you heard him. I don't wanna criss-cross him, if I do that again it will be my death', she said and I knew she had a point there, he wouldn't make empty promises. He will haunt her and will kill her on her weakest. 

'Yeah I know, but thanks Lyds you helped me further with this whole thing', I said before kissing her cheek. 'If you need me again you can call me but please after ten o'clock', she smiled. 'I know I know, beauty sleep', I laughed and she slaps me against the head. 'You're lucky your a friend', she said and we laughed more. 'Need a ride back?', I asked when I took my keys again from my table. 'No I call a cab, see you later hon, and please go to bed you look terrible.', she frowned.

'Why thank you Lyds, but yeah I will go to bed, this can wait a few hours more', I smiled before I walked her out. The house was dark again, Melissa and dad were again asleep. On our porch we waited until the cab was there. I waved her out but before I could close the door again, I saw a black Camaro (an expensive one) across the street. I didn't know that the neighbours had a new car. I took a step towards it but before I could reach it they drove away. Weird...

I shook it from me, it's probably nothing. Maybe a person who lost their way, nothing too suspicious. Or so I thought.


	4. Look me in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is found and we see another point of view.

After a couple of hours more sleep, I was more than awake, ready to look further into the emblem. A knock was heard and Scott came in my room. 'I'm gonna head out, do you wanna come?', he asked but I shook my head. 'Thanks for the offer but I wanna check something first, maybe a other time?', I asked hopefully and he nodded. 'Sure.', and he slammed my door shut.

That was weird, on the computer I opened the app that I installed on Scott's phone and traced him. It's not I don't trust him or that I'm certain he is a cult or something. It was only for emergencies but now I have a feeling I will need the information on his wereabouts. He's to closed up at this moment and I see it in his eyes. Like he hides something important. It's only a precaution, yeah that's it. 

Before I could search something more about that triskelion my phone rang. Lydia? 'Hey Lyds what's wrong?', I asked her. 'Hey hon, nothing but I have something important that you will like hear about', she sang happily. 'Oh yeah what's it?' 'I have more information about that club you were searching, a friend of mine is the third in command of Hale and he knows all of his businesses.' 

Did I tell you she is my garidian angel sometimes? 'I hope for you it's not a joke?!', I screamed suspiciously. 'Nope, could we hang out because I would like to tell you this in person', she whispered and I'm sure she looked around her, she is just as careful with this whole thing like me. 'Yeah, I'm on my way to pick you up? Where are you?' 'Not needed come meet me at the café.' 'I'm on my way.'

After a fifteen minute drive I parked Roscoe across the café, and again the same type of Camaro was parked behind me. And it looked like somebody was in that car, if that isn't suspicious I don't know what is. 'Dispatch could we track a car: a Black Camaro license plate WHH 011, thank you. 'The Camaro is regristered on name of Derek Hale.' Son of a bitch, what is that asshole doing here?

I stepped out of my car and went right to the Camaro. I knocked on the window and that lowered until I saw a very familiar face. 'Are you following me now or something?',I asked irritated at the handsome face of a well-known mob boss. He smirked at my before shrugging. 'Why should I follow you 'alpha', you are an nobody', he said with a glim in his eyes. 

'Oh yeah if I'm such a nobody why were you also across the street of my house last night?', I grew more frustrated and if we weren't in public I would have slapped him right now. 'I think you are wrong mister, I don't know where you lived and I don't care about that either.' Asshole. 'Fine, then you wouldn't have anything against it that I ask you to leave immediatly?', I asked then and gave him my FBI batch. He grumbled something under his breath before he gave me a smile and drove away. Stilinski 1, asshole 0. 

After my win I crossed the street and opened the door of the café. Lydia sat at the same booth like yesterday, she waved at me and I went right to her. We kissed each other on the cheek. 'Hey Lyds so what's the news?', I asked with a brilliant smile. 'Well, like I said on the phone, I know someone in the pack of Derek, his third in command actually. His name is Aiden and he owned me a few favors because I saved his ass more times I can count', she laughed. 

'So what did you found out?' 'Well, like I said, the triskelion is their emblem, it stands for the rittle 'Alpha, Beta, Omega', they are of the old stample but if I may believe Aiden they have nothing to do with those missing and death omega's.' 'That's our job to investigate that Lyds, but they have something to do with all of this I'm almost sure of that.' I left out the part where I was followed by their leader otherwise she would worry to much. 

'Ofcourse, but I showed the picture of that omega and the stamp and he was completly speechless. He said that he was sure he'd never seen that women in his life and that the stample was a misunderstanding.' 'Yeah a misunderstanding, ofcourse that what he said', I grumbled. 'He was surprised Stiles, and he looked even a little pale', she defended him. 'Okay okay, I believe you!'

'But he said their club was at the old Hale House, that they renovated. The one were almost every Hale was burried alive in flames', she said and now it was my time to be speechless. 'What do you mean burried alive in flames?' 'Yeah Kate Argent, the girlfriend of that time of our mob boss set the house on fire because she was jealous, almost every member the Hale family was trapped inside because she barricaded every way out', she shuddered. Oh wow, the asshole has a story of his own, but that doesn't make anything right. 

'So the old renovated house is their new location for their club?', I asked again that I don't give false information monday at the chief. 'Yeah Stiles, that's what he told me and I'm pretty sure he won't lie to me, because I think he's in love with me', she blushed and a grin maked a way on my face. 'He isn't the only one who's in love, is he Lyds?' 'Hush', she blushed even more and I laughed. She trew a piece of pancake at me. 'Hey what did the pancake wrong?' And now I laughed even more and even she couldn't get the smile of her face. 

My phone pinged with the location of Scott and my eyes widened. 'Euh Lyds where was the old Hale house again?', I asked her? 'Hmm it's away in the forest so that it wouldn't get much attention why?' 'I think we have a traitor under our nose', I said when I showed her the location I got. 'That's impossible', she said. The location where we could find Scott was the old Hale house. 

_After following the secret omega, I was pissed. Ofcourse he was a cop, why should he otherwise hides his beautiful scent under a alpha cologne. But what startles me the most is why he could be a cop, a FBI agent in the first place. Shouldn't he be trown out of the academy when he arrived? An omega's place is not with the force but on a safer job, like a housewife or cleaner._

_The first time I saw him I misplaced his scent too with an alpha, but when he came closer the sweet scent hitted my nose almost immediatly. I should have known it with his posture anyway that he was an omega, he's smaller and less bulkier then a normal alpha, his cheekbones were defined and his eyelashes were tick and long. And moles were almost everywhere, I would like to trace them with my tongue but that's for another time, when he is safe with me and in my bed._

_That other omega crossed me again, now with my third command but I let it slip for now, she is the love of his life anyways. And now I know he's a cop I'm sure we will cross paths again maybe sooner then I thought. Let him and his partners come, I will receive them with open arms but when he comes he will be mine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one, what do you think?


	5. Tell me what you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday comes and the mission starts.

I didn't confront Scott with the information I've got but I didn't talk with him either after I found out. I can't believe he's with them, the gang, the people who first kidnaps and then murders omega's. I don't wanna deal with traitors, with murderers. 

I looked more into the fire and the Hale house in the woods. And yes in the archieves I found the investigation about that fire but it was segregated because lack of evidence. Last year there was an inquiry to renovate and it was accepted by the commune. So nothing against the law, that's good for now. 

I looked in the computerfiles for Derek Hale, there was an file of him but none criminal record even none fast driving files, a 'good' person if we would believe this file. Good person my ass, a stalker, a murderer, threathening an omega in public and we could go like this for hours. 

He was first seen in Beacon Hills two weeks ago, fifteen years after the fire. Next on my list Peter Hale, the uncle and the second in command of Derek and Thalia Hale. I knew now Thalia was the mother of 3 children, 1 son and 2 girls. Derek Hale, Cora Hale and Laura Hale. Normally Laura was the oldest but because she died also in the fire, Derek is now the oldest one and the heir of the Hale heritage. 

But Peter Hale is almost 60 now but an active member of the family, he is the toughest of the family. With a extreme criminal record but never he got into jail because the best lawyers in the country, I don't know how they did it but it's a excellent done job. He's also one of the most loyal in the pack and that can also be a problem if we want to interrogate him. 

We have a lot of barriers for our invesgation but I know we can do this, we can double cross those people and put them behind bars. There was a knock on the door and I closed my computer immediatly, if it would be Scott or dad I'm screwed. 'It's open', I said, and like I thought my dad came in. 

'We are doing a movie night, are you coming to?', he asked and I nodded. 'Yeah will be down in a minute, I just have to end this for tomorrow and then I'll come. 'You better, it's Star Wars marathon tonight, Melissa hasn't seen those yet', he said and I think my eyes were like sausages. How dare she, one of the best movies in the world and she didn't watch them? 

'Yeah I'm coming', I said and he laughed before closing my door. I opened my computer again and saw the pictures of the Hale family. Derek and Peter Hale. Dom and Alpha, both of them hot in their own weird way and I will put them behind bars, mark my words. I sighed, tommorow we'll start with this operation and I will go through with all of it even if it gets difficult along the way. It's my job to make this city secure for every men or women, if it are habitants or travelers doesn't matters, everyone should be safe here in this little city. That's what I'm after about and I will reach my goal even if I'll be alive or dead.

I hopped in the seat between my father and Scott, Scott smiled and I smiled back but I don't know if it reached my eyes, if it didn't he didn't comment on it. All the evening was spent watching the Star War movies, but after the third one: Revenge of the Sith I couldn't open my eyes anymore. 'I think I will get go bed, tommorow is an important day, we start another mission and I want to be on my best', I said, my father nodded but Scott looked suspicious. 'Is okay, sleep well son.' 'Goodnight', said Melissa. 'Yeah goodnight.'

First I showered but when I came in my room again Scott was on my bed. 'Why are you acting like this?', he asked me and I frowned, what was he talking about. 'I don't know what you are talking about, I'm just me?', I said and he shook his head. 'No you acting strange, like you hide something from me', he said and I snorted, who is the one who's hiding something Scott, obviously you are. 

'No nothing, I'm just exhausted because I researched the whole night for this new mission and no you can not know anything about it because it's a secret', I stopped my ramble and Scott looked hurt, oh goody now I'm the bad guy. 'Sorry Scott I'm just tired, can we talk later about this please?', I asked tiredly and he nodded. 'Fine but we will talk Stiles, this is getting rediculious', he said angry before slamming my door. 'What the hell did the door do wrong?', I muttered before shaking my head. No need to be sad about this, he's the one with the biggest secrets here. 

I opened the app again and saw he went away again, like always when we have a fight. I won't be surprised if he went to Derek again, and he did by the way. Tomorrow I will find out what they hiding there, and I will be the one who will close all of that crap. Sleep came fast but with a lot of nightmares. I in the woods and his pack after me, he called me 'little one' and I didn't like it one bit. 

I ate with my dad and like I suspected Scott didn't came home last night, probably with his new friends, maybe even with his lover I don't know about. I said my goodbyes and drove to the station where my partners and the chief were already. 'Now do anyone know something more about it', the chief asked and I nodded. 'Yeah we should go to the old Hale house my informant that can be trusted say that it was renovated last year and is now a club, probably a BDSM club', I said and the chief clapped my on the shoulder and my partners looked proud. 'Good work Stilinski, that saves us a lot of time', he smiled. 

'Well good luck, and be safe, you never know what is waiting there for you.' And with that we were on our way to the club where my 'life' would end without my knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one and the last one before the 'official' meeting of the two!


	6. A perfect paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can go to the club they first has to do a few test, we also offically meet Derek and a few of the show favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I don't feel well but I wanted this chapter out for you.

After a fifteen minute drive we arrived at the old house. At the outside you didn't see the renovation at all, it was burned but that doesn't mean anything. Before I could go out of my car I had a sort of breakdown. What if I can't get those bastards behind bars, what if he knows my secret, what if they are waiting there for us to show up.. what if... no stop it Stilinski, don't be a pussy and go in there. 

I stepped out of my car and went to the car of Boyd en Theo. 'Let the weapons in the car you don't know if they are going to search those and if they find them we are screwed', I said and both nodded. 'Everything ready?', I asked and again they nodded, 'Okay let's go then.'

I knocked on the door and a very familiar face opened it. 'Stiles what are you doing here?', Scott asked shocked. 'I can ask the same thing Scottie, but we'll talk later about this, for now you don't know anyone of us do you understand. We are just three alpha's that want to be a member of this club', I said. He shook his head: 'this is insane, go home Stiles.'

'Scott who's there?', a small voice asked and a omega came into the light. 'Nobody Isaac go inside, I come to you in a minute', he said to the omega that was called Isaac. 'Yeah nobody', I rolled my eyes and Scott gave me a look that said shut the hell up. 'Come on in then', he muttered and I gave him a smile. 

'Scott who are they', asked a new blonde. 'They want to be a member of the club', he said to her. 'Does Derek know about those people?', she asked suspicious and he shook his head. 'I don't think so, but they said they had a friend that told about us so they wanted to check it out for themselves', he said. Okay good Scottie.

'Yeah I'm Stiles', I said when I tried to shake her hand, but she looked too suspicious of me. 'Yeah nice to meet you, I'm Erica. Before we can go to the club and the master we have to run some test first so please come with me', she said and we all followed her to a room. Where a new face was, also an omega if I guessed correctly. 

'This is my assistent Liam he wants also be a nurse or doctor, but because of his orientation he can't go to a special school so he learns everything he can by working with me', she said and now I knew for certain he was an omega not only because Erica told us so but also because of his sweet scent. 

'Hey', he said with a big smile and I smiled back. 'My name is Stiles', I told him, 'and these are my friends Boyd and Theo.' Boyd gave him a sort of smile but Theo gave him a brilliant smile and then I knew, he's so screwed. Some people believed in love at first sight, Theo wasn't one of them or so he thought but this is certainly love at first sight, and he didn't even knew him. 

I and Erica couhed and those two separated immediatly with red cheeks. 'So what are you gonna do', I asked Erica. 'First I want you all showered and then we are going to take blood from you, to see if you have any diseases because our head master don't like if members of his club has any variation of HIV', she said and now I had red cheeks, I'm a virgin so I'm certain I won't have any of that. But ofcourse I didn't tell her that, what kind of 'alpha' don't do seks? 

First we headed to the showers where we cleaned us properly. When we were done and they didn't look I took my cologne for a new layer, because of that shower the first layer of it was washed away. I took a robe and followed the rest into a new room with all equipments to take blood and such. 'I want you to take a seat', Erica told me with a little smile, I think she warmed up to us, or maybe it was because of Boyd. She looked at him like he was her world.

'This can sting a little', she warned me before she took my blood. I hissed but otherwise kept quite when she did her work. 'Okay, Liam can you go to the lab and look into these', she asked and the little omega nodded. 'So you know this club from a friend you said', she asked us and I nodded. 'Yeah he told us about a special club in the woods.', I lied but she nodded. 'Normally the people sign a NDA, that's a contract that you don't speak of the club too strangers', she said and I became a little pale, why didn't I think about that. 

'We wanted to be a member of one of this clubs for a long time but because we did want one of the best clubs and when we heard about this one we wanted to come check it out', saved Boyd us and I gave Erica a brilliant smile. 'Oh that's so', she said with heart eyes and we all nodded. 

Liam came back and gave the papers at Erica. She looked at it and her eyes widened. 'Oh my', she whispered and gave me a sympathic look. 'Um before we can go to Derek I first need to make a call', she said with a smile and then she was gone. 'So how did you came here', Theo asked at Liam. 'I was homeless and Erica found me on the streets and when she introduced me to Derek he said I could stay here. That it was too dangerous for omega's to be homeless, that you could be raped or killed', he said and we all shared a look of confusion.

'So he basically saved your life?', I asked for certainty and he nodded. But before I could ask some more questions Erica came back but the papers were gone. 'The boss will see you now', she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and she leaded us to another room. It was the main hall of the club, with stages and seats everywhere. And there he was again, the sexy asshole. Derek Hale. 'Nice to see you again', he smirked and I became angry in an instant. 'Not nice to see you again asshole.', I muttered and everyone in the room became quite I even heard some gasps.

There was a glim in his eyes but it was gone even faster then it came. 'If you want to be a member of my club you should show me some respect', he said and some people took a few steps away from him. I looked him in the eyes and he smirked. 'Respect goes both ways, you give it and you earns it', I said and he laughed before he became serious again and there was that glim in his eyes again. 

'There is a traitor under us', he said and some people begun to whisper. 'An omega who pretends to be an alpha', he said and he locked eyes with me again. Two alpha's came forward and I swallowed the lump in my throat. No, that's impossible. 'Show yourself omega', he smirked when the two alpha's came to me and tried to grab my arms. I did the only thing I could do in that moment. I kicked those two alpha's in the balls and I ran.


	7. Tearin' at the seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of view of Derek, and the search for Stiles.

I was working on the administration of the club when I got a call from Erica. 'Hey boss, there are new alpha's here to become a member of the club', she began, 'but there is a weird thing with one of those alpha's test. Now it seems that he isn't an alpha but an omega, what should I do?', she asked me.

'Come with that file and we look into it, but I have an idea who it is', I said to her and she hummed. 'Okay I'll be there in a sec.' And indeed within a minute she knocked on the door. 'Come on in Erica', I said. 

'I don't wanna disturb you but this is a weird case. He smell and act like an alpha but here stands black on white he's an omega.', she said confused. 'How does he looks like, or do you have a picture', I asked her and she showed me the file. Stiles Stilinski, so that's his name. 

'Also a weird thing on the administrationpaper he is also an alpha but on those tests of mine he's definitly an omega', she said. 'Yeah I know him', I said and she rose her eyebrows. 'Oh really now, is that the secret you've been keeping this whole time', she asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. 'It's non of your business really but yeah that's why I've been so on edge the last few days.' 

'So you believe me', she asked and I nodded. 'What will we do now? He's in serious danger if he is an omega and on the force with all those alpha's', she said and I got angry. 'Yeah I know, and I want him out of there immediatly but we have to be patient. Most of his friends don't know he is an omega, like you said he is an expert in hiding.' 

'But I want you to bring him and his friends to the main lounge and we'll see you there, I have to confront him with this evidence and see what his reaction will be', I said and she nodded. 'Will do chief', she smirked. 

I put those files I was working on away and went to the main lounge of one of my clubs, the one where only my best friends can hang out. The other members of the club has their own meeting place were my uncle Peter has the lead. He is the only one I can trust with that responsibility, he is the one I can trust with everything. He was the only one I've got after the fire, after I lost everything. 

The alpha's were leaded into the room by Erica and I recognized him immediatly. Those eyes were on my the moment when he saw me standing in the corner. 'Nice to see you again', I smirked and his eyes became angry. 'Not nice to see you again asshole.', he spat and everyone in the room became quite, everyone had big eyes and were suspicious what would happen next. Because everyone knew I didn't like this kind of behavior but I found it amusing now. 

'If you want to be a member of my club you should show me some respect', I said and Jackson and Liam took some steps away from me, because they were afraid. Not that I would do anything, I respect my family and wouldn't do them any harm. 'Respect goes both ways, you give it and you earn it', he said and I laughed, oh boy you are in deep trouble when I got my hands on you little one.

'There is a traitor under us', I said and some people begun to whisper. 'An omega who pretends to be an alpha', I said and locked my own eyes with his. Eyes that showed uneasyness and fear. I wanted to grab that omega and protect him from the world but I couldn't, not yet. 'Show yourself omega', I said when I give a nod to Aiden and Ethan that they could grab him, but he surprised me yet again when he kicked them in the balls and ran away. 

'Stiles', I heard Scott scream. Interesting, didn't know what Scott knew that one. 'What the hell is going on', asked Theo confused. 'What are we gonna do with that one boss', Ethan asked at the same moment. 'It seems that your partner is an omega and I want him back here in an instant, go find him. It's not safe out there for him, not with the murders going on', I said when I took my jacket. 

'Where did he go to Scott, any ideas?', I asked Scott who was still in shock. 'Don't know Derek, I think his father had a safe house if something bad would happen but I don't know where that house is', he said with a sad expression. 'I don't know why he didn't trust me with that secret', he muttered sad but I don't think he meant the safe house. Isaac went after his dom and we went out searching for the lost omega. 

'Aiden call Lydia and ask her where Stiles is, I have a feeling that she knows more', I said and he nodded before walking away. 'Ethan go fetch my car we are going on a ride', I annonced and he went away aswell. 'Can we do anything boss?', Erica and the rest asked but I shook my head. 'You stay here maybe he will come back on his own', I said. 'Okay as you wish Derek, be safe and go find that little omega it's not safe out there', she whispered and I nodded. 

'We should head back and notify our chief about our progress and that Stiles is missing, don't worry we won't say anything bad, I don't think you are the murderes and I hope you will still gives us the chanche to make it up to you all', said Theo and I nodded. 'Ofcourse if he shows up there let me know, I only want the best for him', I muttered and they nodded. 

'Lydia has no idea where Stiles could be and she sounded genuine', told Aiden. 'Okay let's go then no time can be wasted, I want him back here as soon as possible. And then he is in serious trouble, nobody can run away from me without being punished.' And then we will have a serious talk about his responsibilities because he could be death if it weren't for me. An omega should not be on the force, and he will quit it.


	8. I wish I could escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get's to the safe house but is found easily by Derek and his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay, yesterday I've felt like shít and couldn't get anything on paper. This one will be a little bit shorter but after this one the real fun begins

After kicking the alpha's in their balls, I ran. I ran out of that building, left Roscou outside of there, so they couldn't trace me like that and ran out of the woods. I destroyed my phone and trew it in the bin, how less secourses they have how better. 

On the years of training to become one of the force I trained my stamina a lot, now all that running finally came useful. I hated running so much as a kid and I still don't like it, but I've been better at it with time. Now I can a marathon in a good time and that's pretty helpful when you run for the maffia, or yeah a part of it. Who's name is Derek Hale. 

When I finally arrived at the city I could catch my breath, some people gave me weird looks, because I looked like I really ran a marathon but other than that they ignored me. I blended in, in the people. I put on my hoodie and held my head low, almost like a submissive, a second nature that I hide from the outside. I don't wanna be an omega, submissive, I always was and always be an alpha. I don't need anyone, I don't need a dom and I certainly don't need Derek Hale. 

After I passed some streets a took a sideway to an alley where my secret safe house is located. I took my keys and opened the door. On the inside it was bare, only the minimum facilities we need. A kitchenette, a small living room with a one seat and an old television, one bathroom and bedroom. Every week my dad brings new food in here, if in case it would be needed. I only used it once before, when my heat came unexpected and an alpha followed me, at that moment I was glad my dad thought about everything, he saved my life that day. 

On the table there was also a spare telephone with a prepaid card, so it wouldn't be easy to track it. I must call my dad first, before he hears it from the chief, he would be worried sick if he heard it from him. So that was my first call of the day. 

'Hello', came the answer after the third ring. 'Hey dad, it's me', I said. 'What the hell Stiles, what's wrong, where is your phone', he asked me like I thought he would. 'I'm in serious trouble, my operation went wrong and the suspect know I'm a omega, I kicked two of his men in the balls and I ran. I wanted to contact you first before you heard it from the chief. Everything's allright, I'm in the safe house now but I want to ask you don't give anyone the information. It could be a trap from those dangerous people', I said and a desperate sigh was heard on the other end. 

'Why is it always you that would be in trouble', he sighed again and I couldn't hold back my laugh. 'You know dad I'm always the one who attract trouble', I smiled and I knew he smiled too. 'Oh Scott is here I gotta go', he said. 'No, wait dad...', but ofcourse he hung up. Damn it, I'm so screwed. Okay plan B, Lydia's summerhouse. 

Lydia picked up on the second ring. 'Mieczyslaw Stilinski, where have you been, I've been worried sick', she screamed in my ear, I should have known that when she started with my real name it couldn't be good. 'What how?', I asked her. 'Aiden called me in a hurry to ask if I heard you, apperently you kicked him and his brother in the balls and ran away. I tried to call you hundered times on your phone but always went to your voicemail', she almost cried now. 

'Sorry Lyds but you know how my procedure works if something bad happens, I destroyed my phone the minute I was out of the woods', I tried. 'You and you're stupid ass sometimes, for a minute I thought you were death you know', she sniffed, and how I wish I could be there to comfort her. 'I'm so sorry Lyds I should contacted you sooner and I know now it's not the time but I want to ask you for a favor', I said. 

'What's it now Stilinski', she growled almost. 'Scott is one of them, he is now with my dad and I'm screwed if dad tells him the location of this, can I go to your summerhouse for a little while?', I asked her and she sighed. 'Like I told you earlier, you're lucky your a friend', she sighed. 'Thanks hon you're a lifesaver. Meet me at the café within half an hour', I said to her she hummed before hanging up. 

I took my keys and the prepaid phone. But before I could open the door, men with guns trapped the door open and aimed their guns on me. 'Hey what the hell is this?', I almost screamed, and three familiar faces came trough the door, and in that moment I knew I'm so screwed. 

'Hello there Stiles, I think we should talk', and with those words I felt something in my neck that stung and my vision became blurry. The whole room began to spin and I fell but not on the floor but in two comfortabel arms. The last thing I saw were two hazel/green eyes that stared at me lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback on plot, grammar or spelling would be nice! Another question would you like longer chapters every three days/week or shorter ones like this and previous ones and almost every day? Let me know in the comments!


	9. I don't wanna fake it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk and the first 'punishment' is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna thank you all for sticking with me during this first fanfiction.

When I woke up groggy, I didn't recognized the place at all. It was some sort of office with modern funiture and I laid on a leather but comfortabel couch. My memories came back to me slowly but when I was fully awake, I began to panick. 

The mission, my secret, Derek Hale, that sting... That sting! He drugged me, what an ass. About that ass, he sat there, staring at me like I was his preciousts obsession. 'You're finally awake', he said, no shit sherlock. I said nothing I only stared at him back, rage bubbeling inside me.

'I have all day but how sooner we're done here how sooner you can go to your friends and father', he told me before he came to me. The brat I am, I turned around when he took a place next to me. 'Fine have it you're way then, but I will stay here and so are you', he said after he took a book and made himself comfortabel. 

We stayed like that for I don't know how long but after I while I got a little bit hungry and my belly betrayed me by making those awful noises. But I stayed like that, didn't want to talk to him, didn't even want to see that bastard. He sighed but after a while he stood up. 'Well this isn't going to work', he said and I almost laughed at that but I kept it in. 'I will be back within an hour', he told me when he closed the door after him.

Wait what? I groaned, this can't be happening. I stood up and went to the door but like I thought he locked it, asshole. I sat back on the couch and took the book that was laid there forgotten. Lord of the rings, really now? That asshole reads Lord of the rings, didn't know he has a geek in him. 

I started reading it again, like for the hunderedth time but it was only for passing away time. I was so into the book, I didn't see I had company. 'You don't speak but you have the nerf to steal my book?', the intruder asked amused. I looked up from my book but didn't say a word. He smirked a little bit and I huffed before reading further. 

I can play this game for a long time, when I have something to do, that's it. He took the book from me and almost a whine came out of me. 'Hey, I was reading that', I said and he looked surprised. 'Look at that, I almost thought you cut your tongue', he smirked and I huffed. 

'Fine, I just wanna go home', I sulked and he smiled at me. 'Come on, let's have a little chat', he said when he leaded me to his bureau, where curly fries laid. Scott you traitor, again. 'I think you were hungry so I asked Scott what was your favorite', he said and I looked at the food but didn't dare to touch it. 'Eat', he ordered in almost a dominant voice that I don't wanna experience again. 

I began eating and after the first bite, I felt like I was starving. When was the last time I ate? What day is it? 'Which date are we today?', I asked. 'Wednesday', he said and I almost choked on my fries. Did I sleep more than a whole day? 'How strong was that drugs', I asked suspicious and he laughed. 'Not that strong don't you worry, I think you needed that sleep', he said and I huffed. 

'It's not like you know what I need. is it?', I asked angry, the food forgotten. He wanted to talk, so let's talk. Now it was his time to huff. 'I think I know more then you know Stilinski', he said. 'Like what, enlighten me oh Holy spirit', I spat, his eyes narrowed. 'Don't push it Stiles, I'm a patient man but enough is enough.'

I laughed at that, a serious belly laugh, he a patient man? What about all those other omega's, he wasn't a very patient man with them, he used and killed them after. 'Whatever, you had your talk so I'm out of here', I said when I stood up. 'Sit', he spat now with that voice, the inner omega in me hadn't a choise. His only choice was to obey. I gritted my teeth but sat down and looked at him. 

'Don't use that voice ever again or I will cut your balls and feed them to you, am I clear', I threathened and he looked amused. 'I like to see you try, but back to the topic. I want you to quit the force', he said and I looked at him dumbfounded. What the hell? 

'You don't have the right to say that, you are not my father or certainly not my dom so suck it up big guy but I don't will quit the force. I worked so hard for that, I had the opportunity and I took it with both hands and I'm great at what I do, omega or not. So no I will not quit the force in not a million years', I almost screamed now. He looked surprised and he had a glim in his eyes, was that lust? Oh god no.. 

He stood up and walked around the room. 'What if you got hurt', he said and I huffed. 'A little pain is worth it, all the pain is worth it. I can make the difference, I can help people, that's why I do it in the first place and no pain will make me quit', I said determinent.

'What if you die?', he asked me then. I swallowed the lump in my troath but looked him in the eye before saying. 'Then I die, I don't care if I die.' And that was the truth, I don't care if I got hurt or if I die, if I went down fighting I will be happy. 'I care, your family cares, your friend cares if you die Stilinski so that's not only your decision to make', he said then and then everything became quite. Did he really said he would care, like come on.. I will almost believe Lydia this is really becoming a rom-con. 

'Yeah right, like you would care about me', I rolled my eyes and he smirked. Did I really said that out loud, damn abort the mission, go out of there now. 'I mean I get my family or my friends would care if I die but you? You've got to be kidding me.'

He stood after me, his hands were on my shoulders and his breath tickled my ears. 'I would be devastated if my sub would die', he said and I went rigid. I stood up and with rage we wresteld but ofcourse he had always the upperhand in this. I was within a minute pinned at the door with his face a few centimeters from mine. 'I will never be your sub, not in a million years', I spat in his face. 

'We'll see about that wouldn't we', he said before he kissed me. For a moment I stood there, not knowing what to do, my inner omega was yielding to be held and be kissed but the other side of me didn't want this at all. I did the only thing I could do, I did try to kick him also in the balls. But he knew what was coming and blocked my attack. He tsk'ed me before going to his bureau again and waving me over. 

'We also need to talk about that punishment', he said and my eyes widened. What punishment? 'You've got to be kidding me', I muttered but I sat down, yet in a hase because of that kiss. 'You kicked my most trusted men in the balls, then you've ran away from doms and a lot of people were worried because of you, I think that would be enough mistakes to have a first punishment isn't it?', he smirked and I shook my head. 

'I don't know what you are talking about big guy, but isn't a bit weird to punish another alpha', I smirked and now it was his time to laugh. 'We all know you aren't a alpha Stilinski but to answer your question if an alpha a bad thing, the master dom can give those also an punishment', he smirked. 'And let me guess, you are the master dom', I grumbled and he nodded. 'Just great', I mumbled. 

'So your choice we can do it here without any protest or I blindfold you and bound you on the stage where everyone can see this punishment, all the people who are here tonight, and let me tell you, it's not alone my people that are present now', he whispered and I swallowed a lump. 'Here is just fine.' 

'Good strip to your underware', he said in a lower voice and I swallowed yet again. Come on Stilinski just do it, then we are out of here and we'll never come back. I fumbeled with my belt but did what he asked.

'There's no real point safewording during a punishment, but it's still an option. It's not meant to be pleasant, and you should try and handle this, but if it becomes too much for you at any moment, just use your safewords. What are those for you?'', he asked me and I closed my eyes. 'Yellow and red just works fine with me.'

"Lay down over my lap, face down, your legs on my right side and your chest laying on the couch,", he told me and I went to him and placed me just the way he wanted me, I was humilated but nothing I wasn't used to. He cupped gently my ass and I couldn't get any protest out of my mouth. Just breath trough it, everything's gonna be allright. 

''Because it's your first punishment I am only going to spank you fifteen times with my hand. Five for the kicking my men in the balls, five for running away, and the last five because you worried all of us. Understood?", he asked gentel when stroking lovely my hair and I just nodded, feeling comfortabel all of sudden. Like I was made to be here in his lap, oh just it Stilinski. 

''I will do the first eight, then I will pull down your briefs for the remaining seven spanks. I'm going to count up for you, but next time, you will have to do this,", I swallowed but nodded. After the first smack, I didn't fell anything but it was just a warm up. 'One', he said. Then the second and the third one came a little bit faster and harder but nothing I couldn't handle. It went until the eight. smack not that hard but I felt it. 

'Now boxers down', he said and now I was fully blushing, here goes nothing. I did what he asked me and laid down again. 'The next seven will be a little bit harder', he warned me before that smack came and yeah it was a lot harder then the first ones. I almost let out a yelp of pain but kept it in, just don't do anything what can make him angry. 'Nine', he said like nothing just happened. 

The last slaps were hard and painful, there were even tears streaming down my face. 'Good boy, you did so well', he praised me and my inner omega was purring happily at the praise, but I didn't know what to think. What the hell is wrong with me? My worst nightmare came out, me yielding to my urges and to nobody other then my enemy. 

I couldn't sort my thought's the only thing my brain and I agreed on: "Just get the hell out of here!" I stood up, took my pants and ran out of that office, tears of shame rolling down. 'Stiles', I heard but I just kept running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting longer and longer then I expected but here it is!


	10. I wish I could erase it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a breakdown and the pack is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a bit shorter then the previous one, because that one was longer than expected.

I ran into the first bathroom I came up to and locked myself in one of those cabins. What the hell just happened, my inner omega whaled and just wanted to go back to him. No, just no, get it togheter Stilinski. This is the first time such things happens to me and I don't know what to do with it. 

I tried to control my breathing and to stop those tears falling down, this isn't what an alpha would do. But that's the point of this isn't it, I'm not an alpha, I'm a useless omega. Those bad thoughts cirkeled around my head for a little while. I must get out of here, and well now. 

I took my phone and called Lydia. 'Stiles where are you', she asked worried. 'I'm in the toilet of the old Hale house, could you please pick me up', I asked her while tears were still falling down. 'Oh hon, i'll be there in a minute', she said before hanging up. Wait, how could she be here within a minute? Isn't she supposed to be at home? 

Somebody knocked on the men's room. 'Stiles it's me, could you please come out, I don't wanna see inside of there, I'm still a woman you know', she said but I knew she had an sour face. 'Why are you here, this wasn't supposed to happen, you should be home not here', I asked her panicked. 

'Calm down Stiles, when they found you in the house Aiden called me. He said that they had you and if I wanted to come too that he could pick me up', she explained. 'I knew something like this would happen if you woke up, but it seems you handled it well you know before Derek came worried at the lounge and said he couldn't find you anymore.'

'I just wanna go home', I sighed and I heard her sigh too. 'I think that isn't a possibility anymore hon', she said warily. 'What do you mean?', I asked her suspicious. 'Well someone burned your house down yesterday. No worries your dad and Melissa are fine, probably the association who murders those omega's wanted revenge because you were on their track, like a warning.' 

'Come out Stiles, your dad is here too, everyone is here', she said. I sighed but came out of the men's room. She smiled at me and lead me to the lounge where everything went to shit the last time I came there. Like Lyds told me everyone was there, my dad, Melissa, Scott, my two collegues and the others of the club I already saw and a few new faces. And ofcourse that ass too. 

Dad hugged me like this would be the last time he would see me, what the hell. 'I was so worried about you, I thought you ran away again or worse', he almost cried now on my shoulder. I hugged him back and looked at Scott who was fidgeting with is collar. 'Stiles?', he asked but I shook my head. 'Not now, I don't wanna speak to you, not anymore. You betrayed me, you lied to me. Not once, not twice, I don't even wanna know how much. You lied about where you were, you lied about what you were doing, you lied about this, I don't know anymore what was the truth and what was a lie.'

Everyone in the room was speechless and tears were now rolling down on Scott's face and the man -who I know now as Isaac- came to comfort him and trew an angry look at me. 'Don't look at me like that, he is the one who lied about everything, I didn't even know about you. Even that he couldn't trust me with.' And the angry look disappeared and replaced by one of confusion. He smacked Scott on his head. 'You idiot.' 

Derek tried to came closer to me but I halted him. 'If you care so much about me like you said, leave me the hell alone please, I can't deal with your bullshit now.' He nodded and took a step back, that's a first. 'I just wanna go home but even that I can't do', I rubbed my forehead and my dad looked sad at me. 'Who were the men who burned down or house, did you see anything what could help us with the investigation?', I asked him. But he shook his head. 

'Don't worry about that Stiles, the police department is looking into that', he said but I couldn't let it go. 'It's a pattern dad, the death omega's and this, the FBI, no I must look into it not just the police', I said derminent but a growl of anger halted me in my steps. 'You must nothing, the police department will do it', and ofcourse it was the asshole who said it. 

'Look big guy we've talked about this. This is my investigation, this is my case. Hell I was on it when the first victim was found death, so you could eat your dick, I don't care but I won't stop looking for the accused', I spat angry at him and like the first time everyone was speechless.

'This is too dangerous for an omega, I won't let you do this', he said and all the fight left me, this is getting nowhere. 'I'm so getting tired of this, I won't let my subgender define my life okay. I worked so hard for this, even if I'm an omega, I was the best of my class, so gender doesn't matter. The hard work that's what matters, whole my life I wanted to be on the force and then my sixteenth birthday came and everything backfired on me just because I'm a omega, because I'm a sub. It's like subs can't do hard work, omega's are to fragile for that. Well they are not, they are stronger than every gender, they are the ones who should make the difference and I will do that. Fuck that gender, I will live my own life.'

Every in that room looked at me with wide eyes, everyone was speechless. The first one who made a sound was Lydia, she clapped like her life dependend on it. 'Yeah hon, whooo', she cheered happily and then everyone in the room clapped, first the other omega's and then the alpha's. The last one who clapped was Derek with a weird glim in his eyes, was he proud of me? 

'Well if that's really what you want, what can we do to help you, because there is still a killer on the loose and they wanted to look I did it and I didn't', Derek said and a smirk made his way onto my face. This is gonna be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is appreciated. Until next time!


	11. Make your heart believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation isn't going that well. Derek helps with a massage and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and some comments, I love hearing from all the ones who enjoy this fanfic or some with a little criticism, I learn from that too! I hope you will stick with me until the end of the ride, some drama will come soon and also some more naughtiness! And sorry for the long delay, I couldn't write because of school.

This isn't fun at all, it frustrating. All those people giving their thought across each other, some are good and which I can work with but some are just hilarious. I know they meant well, but this is getting nowhere. I groan and put my head on the table, my muscles are sore and I have the beginning of a headache. What I gathered from just the testimony of my father was the people in black who vanished after the deed was done. So it was a planned mission with the goal to burn my house down, but why? Why would people want to burn my house down, as a warning or is it something more? But what if it is a warning, why wanted them to warn me from? To stay away from here, to stay away from the murders, to stay away from...

I groan when suddenly there are two hands on my sore shoulders and kneading them. They feel so good, they go down my back and up again kneading all the stress away. I sigh and close my eyes, welcoming the new feeling, the inner me is purring in content. 'Why don't you take a pause, you are sitting here for hours now, everyone is gone', a silky voice whispered in my ears and I can't react, I can only whimper, those hands are wonderful. 'I can't, I must find out who burned my house down, they cannot walk out free without being punished', I said still with closed eyes, a sigh can be heard. 'You are exhausted, just take a break and I know with a new open head you will find new evidence but like this, you won't getting anywhere Stiles', the voice said and I hummed, but not pleased. 'Fine', I groaned when his hands were gone. 'Just don't stop', I whispered and swallowed audibly when I took a moment to memorialize what I said.

A laugh could be heard and if I had a pillow or something I would throw it against his head. 'Don't laugh at me, you son of a bitch', I groaned now and he couldn't stop laughing. The sound was like music to my ears, I wish he could do that more often. 'Why don't we take this to somewhere more private?', he asked me with raised eyebrows and I swallowed again. The inner me was yielding to that thought, but I wasn't so sure. 'Nothing will happen, Stiles, nothing that you don't want, I promise', he said with a slight smile and I couldn't help but nod. He lead me to another room, I hadn't seen yet.

It looked like a playroom, but without all the equipment, all the toys. There was only a bed in the middle of the room, with shackles above it, I couldn't help but stare at this room. I couldn't believe it that I would once step in a room like this, but here I am with Derek of all people. I shook my head, I could always just leave and I know he wouldn't make a scene of it if I would. No, you can do it, this is just a massage Stiles nothing more, you have all the say in this. You can just walk out of here if it gets too complicated. 'Take your shirt off and lay on the bed', Derek said behind me. I did what he asked me to do and got rid of my shirt and laid on the bed, vulnerable, out of the open just for him, he can do anything now with me and the weirdest thing of this all is that I didn't care. That I wanted this, I shook my head at that thought, but it was the truth. I Stiles Stilinski wanted that someone would take care of him, someone who wanted to be his Alpha, just for once. And don't say anything, I know how stupid I am right now, I'm yielding into my secondary gender's urgencies something I swore I never would do.

'Stop thinking so loud Stiles', Derek said at the other side of the room, 'Everything is gonna be all right.' Yeah of course... You aren't the one who is guessing every choice he made just now, why did I accept again? And then those hands were again at my back and every thought I had flown out of the window. 'That's it, just let go', the soothing voice of Derek said. There was a cold substance on my back and I knew it was lotion. I sighed and let my eyes close again, and I just felt, didn't think anymore just felt. Every move he made, every muscle he soothed, every time he just went up and down. 'Good boy', he said and I whimpered when my inner me was purring. I couldn't even make a sassy remark at that, every word I knew was forgotten, I just could feel. He treated my sore muscles and I felt a lot better, my head was clearer than in a long time and I sighed again. 'Color', Derek suddenly asked and the worry came back again, I tensed and I knew he felt it.

'Just say a color Stiles, if you say red everything just stops right here and now', he soothed me again and I couldn't speak. This shouldn't be happening but my inner me was yielding to fast to this man and I didn't know how to feel about that. Before I thought about it too much my body and my mouth betrayed me. 'Green.' I know he smirked right then because he knew I was yielding into my urges and he knew I started to like him much to my disdain. His hands were gone again and everything betrayed me this moment because I fucking whimpered again. 'I just have to take something Stiles, be right back', he said and I heard a door close. Shit, what did I agree to again? Why did I say "green" again, I should have said "red" and ended everything. But no, I had to say "green" to him. I took a deep breath and shut my brain down, just live in the moment Stiles, you have all the control here if he does something you don't like just say "red" and get the hell out of here without looking back.

More time to think I didn't have because he came back within the minute. 'Did I say you could sit', he smirked but I know he was just teasing. I rolled my eyes but laid back again. 'Just you know this means nothing, everything is purely to relax, don't think anything would happen between us', I said but he and I knew this was just a lie, just to make me feel better. Because we both know, I was falling for him, and I was falling hard and fast. 'If you say so Stiles', I heard him smirk and now I had the pillow so I threw it at him. He just laughed and I heard he came closer.

'Color', he asked again. 'Green', I said again with a sigh, let's hope this is worth all of this shit. 'If you feel uncomfortable you just say "red" and we will stop all of this', he said and I nodded. He showed me all the equipment and I knew the most of it, the blindfold, the rope, and the cockring - that was the least favorite of mine - but also was there a plug and lube. He put on the blindfold and petted my hair. 'This is just so you can concentrate on feeling and nothing else', he said and I nodded. He bounded my hands at the headboard of the bed and I felt vulnerable and at the verge of a panic attack.

'Sshhttt', he soothed me and I just stopped thinking, let a deep breath out and laid there. 'That's it, just say the safeword if it gets too bad okay', he said and I nodded. You can do this, just breath. 'I normally don't do this when there is no contract but with you, I just can't care. I want you more than everything since the first day I saw you in the little café', he said and I couldn't help but blush a little bit, stupid man and his stupid words. I felt how the cockring was placed between my legs. 'This is just that you can't cum without my permission, I want you to last and have the most mindblowing orgasm you ever had', I heard him smirk and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. 'If you say so', I could not help to tease.

He growled a little bit before he kissed me heated. The kiss was all tong and teeth but I didn't mind, it was the most mindblowing kiss I ever had. He trailed a path of kisses along my chest and I couldn't help but moan a bit because of the feeling. He settles between my legs and he teased my thighs with kisses but he didn't reach the part I wanted the most. I groaned out my frustration and he chuckled. 'Patient baby', he said but he took my dick in his mouth and a long moan was the reward of that move. That was the first time anyone has given me head and the sensations were amazing.

His mouth was skilled and he bobbed up and down sometimes let his tongue run down my veins. 'Derek', I moaned but groaned when he let it go with a pop. 'More', I pleaded with lidded eyes, my inner omega now showing. 'Sshht, I take care of you', he said before he kissed me again now slower than the last one but more mindblowing than the last. I heard a cap opened and fingers were on my rim, slick with lube. He circled the rim and dipped his knuckles in my rim what was rewarded with a moan. 'More', I pleaded again but I didn't care anymore, the feelings were amazing. He did what was asked and another finger joined the first one and stretched me open. Scissoring and trying to find the nerves that would make me see stars, and when he hit that spot I screamed, my vision went white and I wanted to cum but couldn't because of that ring. 'Color', asked Derek, I panted but said "green". 'Can I fuck you Stiles', he whispered in my ears and I nodded, no going back now.

I know he smiled now and he started where he left, he kissed me from my lips to my shoulders, spent more time teasing my nipples and had me moan loud - didn't know they were that sensitive- and going down my legs. 'Derek', I squirmed and he chuckled. His fingers were again stretching me and had me whimpering when he took them out. They were fast replaced with the tip of his dick that has us both hissing. 'Damn your so tight', he said and I moaned. 'You're big', I hissed but moaned when he bottomed out. He sucked a mark in my neck and that did let my head wander away from the pain I was experiencing. 'Good boy', he said and I whimpered from the praise.

'Move', I hissed and he did what was told and he moved, both of us were moaning and groaning from those sensations. 'Still so damn tight but so delicious", he said and I nodded. 'First time', I said with red cheeks, why did I say that? And with that sentence, he stilled inside me. 'What did you say?', he asked me and I blushed even harder. 'You heard me you ass', I grumbled. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have taken my time', he said now a little angry with me and himself. 'Like I said no feelings attached so it didn't mind, it don't mind it's my first because it will certainly be my last', I said and he growled. 'We'll see about that baby, I can't let you go now I had a taste from you', he said and I couldn't help but groan, why did I expect that answer? 'No, and move you loaf', I hissed and he smacked my tights. 'Language baby', he said and I couldn't help but stuck my tongue out and that was rewarded again with a smack. He moved in a different angle and found my spot again.

I moaned long and loud and I heard the smirk in his voice when he said: "found it". He set a punishing pace when he found it and it didn't take long when I felt the burning sensation in my lower region. 'Close', I muttered, 'please let me come.' He kissed me again and I moaned in his mouth. 'I'm close to, can you wait another minute baby', he asked me and I nodded. I heard him grunt as he chased his own release and I moaned when he took the ring off and then it was like everything went in slow motion. I heard him mutter a "fuck" and I screamed when the explosion came, I painted my own chest white with my semen.

But I couldn't hear or see anything anymore after that, everything went black. When I woke up, the ropes and blindfold were gone and someone was cuddling behind me. 'You're awake', the voice asked me and I muttered something like: "yeah". 'You were a long time out but that was expected after your first real scene', he said and I couldn't say anything, I just laid there listening. 'But we have to talk later Stiles', he said and I just sighed. 'I meant it, Derek this was just a onetime thing, it was just a commitment in a moment of exhaustion', I argued. 'It's not and we both know it, Stiles, you need this more than you know', he said and I just couldn't hear it anymore.

'Just drop it Derek', I said when I wanted to sit but his arms prevented me to get up. 'Lay down, omega', he said in his commanding tone and I was again shook. 'You promised me you wouldn't do that again', I said angrily but did what he asked because you couldn't ignore an alpha voice. 'You need this', he said and I just shook my head. 'I don't', I argued. 'You will get sick if you don't let an alpha help you sometimes and you know it', he said and I shook my head. 'I won't unless I bound myself to an alpha and I haven't done that yet so, not I ever will do so.', I said angrily.

'You sure about that baby', he said now and I couldn't hear his voice anymore, couldn't see his face anymore. Because if I stayed here for another minute I will break, I will bind myself to him. And I made myself a promise all those years back, whatever would happen in the future I wouldn't get myself bound. 'Let me go please', I asked with tears in my eyes, 'just let go of me.' 'I can't because I'm just smitten with you like you are smitten with me', he said and to prove his point he kissed me again and I knew I lost the battle and I just let myself givin' in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was the first real smut I wrote, I hope it was at least bit decent? I don't know, let me know in the comments. And finally, the chase is done but the drama around it isn't.


	12. Author's note

Well here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then... (Okay and now back on track..)   
You have maybe be wondering where I was and if I'm gonna to finish it... Well I don't think so... I lost inspiration and been wondering around in other fandom and ships... That doesn't mean I don't love this ship and fandom anymore but I just... I'm willing to give this prompt to someone else if someone would be interested in it! 

But on a more positive note I will write something else on my own time but for this gigantic piece I'm looking for a potential beta that will make my 'drabbles' readable because English is still not my native language and I still have problems with it... 

So if there is here anyone who's interested to beta read a possible whole rewrite of Supernatural you can mail me anytime at janawittevrongel@gmail.com. It would come in handy if you have seen the show and ship "Destiel" and can handle a total reconstruction with other ideas and new plotlines. That could possible will take months or even a year (even longer, it does will take time because of my studies). But yeah that's all I think...

I'm sorry for those who wanted a whole story but I just can't write it anymore but please to someone who can. You can also mail me and take this prompt to a whole new level! 

Greetings and love 

Red Flame aka Jana!


End file.
